Goutte du Mort-Vivant
by PetiteFleurPerdu
Summary: La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que le verre est fait du bruit en tombant. Sans ça, mon frère ne serait pas monté, ne m'aurait pas trouvée. Et moi, je serais morte.
1. Chapter 1

Tout appartient à JK Rowling

C'est ma première fiction  
Enjoy ;)

**_Goutte du Mort-Vivant_**

On dit souvent que le nom d'une personne va déterminer sa destinée. En choisissant mon nom mes parents voulurent rendre hommage. Ils n'ont pas pensé à sa signification. Je m'appelle Lily. Ca vient du lys, une fleur très belle mais qui évoque la mort. Peut être que cela me convient peut être suis-je glacée et sombre comme elle.

J'ai été confrontée très tôt à la mort. La première fois, j'avais 9 ans. C'était mon grand-père. Cela m'a profondément marquée. Les choses se sont empirées, me rapprochant toujours plus de la mort. Jusqu'à hier où je l'ai frôlée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été impulsif. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je voulais mourir, j'ai essayé de mourir, on m'a sauvée. Je devrais m'estimer heureuse, mais je ne le suis pas. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que le verre est fait du bruit en tombant. Sans ça, mon frère ne serait pas monté, ne m'aurait pas trouvée. Et moi, je serais morte.

J'ouvre les yeux, ils sont lourds. Mon corps est complètement engourdi. Autour de moi, une pièce toute blanche parsemée de petites taches de couleurs. A coté, il y a une boule transparente, à l'intérieur de celle-ci, une bille de couleur qui monte et qui descend au gré de mes respirations. Il n'en faut pas plus pour savoir où je suis. Je suis à St Mangouste, je n'ai jamais aimé cet endroit. Il y a trop de contrastes. Il y a des gens qui donnent la vie, d'autres qui meurent, il y a ceux qui sourient, qui pleurent. Il y en a même qui pleure de joie. Je n'aime pas cet endroit tout simplement.

J'ai toujours eu l'impression que la Mort se balade dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une âme. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerai que ce soit le cas et que je sois sa victime. Mais je me doute bien que ça ne va être de cas. Franchement je suis nulle. Comment peut-on ne pas réussir à mourir ? Il n'y a que moi pour me planter comme ça. En plus ma potion était super bien faite. Je m'en fous, dès que je rentre à la maison, je m'en refais une et cette fois, je ne bois pas juste un fond de verre.

Je suis plongée dans mes pensées quand la porte s'ouvre sur un médicomage franchement canon. Il a un petit sourire en coin adorable. Merde, je suis sure que je dois être, comment dire, repoussante. Les infirmiers ont sûrement du me filer une de leurs affreuses robes en papier. En plus la robe que je portais était trop belle. Ben oui, j'allais quand même pas me suicider dans un t-shirt et un jeans. Je suis Lily Potter quand même. Du coup, j'ai fait les choses en grands, j'avais mis une robe de cocktail bordeaux et les chaussures assorties. Hum bref, M. infirmier canon est en train de parler, il faudrait peut être que je l'écoute.

_-Mlle Potter, vous avez entendu se que j'ai dit._

_-Oui, enfin non. Sincèrement je n'ai pas envie de vous écouter votre baratin. De toute façon, j'y comprendrais rien._

_- Très bien dans ce cas j'expliquerai tout à vos parents quand ils seront là. _

_- Ils ne sont pas là ? Répondis-je _

_- Non, ils ont été prévenus mais n'ont malheureusement pas pu venir tout de suite._

L'infirmier prélève de mon sang pour regarder si tout le poison avait été éliminé par mon corps. Après quoi il part. Je me sens désespérément seule, j'ai envie de voir quelqu'un. Puis mes parents entrent et l'envie part subitement.

A partir de là c'est devenu un enfer avec tous ces « pourquoi tu as fait ça ? », « On t'aime, tu comptes plus que tout » Et blablabla ! Vous m'aimez tant mieux pour vous, moi je ne vous aime plus. Je suis en colère, je bouillonne, j'ai envie que ma rage leur explose à la figure. Pourtant, je reste calme et dis d'un ton froid :_ J'ai arrêté de vous aimer le jour où vous avez gâché ma vie, où vous avez piétiné sans relâche mes espoirs, où vous êtes passés à coté de moi sans me voir. On dit que les parents sont pas pour vous aidez. Mais quand j'étais à terre, vous ne m'avez pas aidé à me relever, au contraire, vous m'avez enfoncée encore plus. Alors gardez vos jérémiades pour vous. _

Je me lève et quitte la chambre. A l'instant où je referme la porte, je sens leurs regards. Je déambule dans les couloirs un long moment. Je n'ai pas de but précis, j'aimerais quitter le bâtiment mais je doute avoir le cran de me balader ainsi vêtue dans Londres. Alors, j'erre dans les couloirs.

Après un certain temps, je suis dans une allée déserte. C'est si calme. Je suis enfin tranquille. Je me laisse glisser contre la paroi d'un mur et ferme les yeux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ainsi. Je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je crains d'avoir été ramenée dans ma chambre. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis dans une pièce aux murs verts et marron. La décoration me semble d'inspiration asiatique. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un havre de paix. Je me perds de longues minutes dans la contemplation de la pièce, quand je reviens à moi, une femme me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus.

**C'était mon premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) **

**Une petite review serait sympa histoire de m'encourager à continuer**


	2. Chapter 2

La femme me regarde, elle ne dit rien. Elle attend sûrement que je dise quelque chose. Le hic, je n'en ai pas envie. Je la voie qui ouvre la bouche.

_Je suis Amélia, mais tu peux m'appeler Amy. Je suis une psycomage. Tu n'as pas l'air très bavarde. Pourtant l'infirmier qui t'a amenée ici m'a dit que tu n''avais pas arrêté de parler dans ton sommeil. _

_-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? _

_-Tu es là pour parler, du moins si tu en a envie. _

_-Je n'en ai pas envie _

_-Tu es sure ? Tu as tenté de mettre fin à tes jours, il doit bien y avoir une raison. _

Evidemment qu'il y avait une raison, il y en avait des tonnes même ! Mais je ne me les avais jamais énumérées. C'était venu un jour, comme une évidence. Il n'y avait pas eu d'élément déclencheur. Ce qu'elle me dit me troubla. Et elle le remarqua.

_-Tu sais, c'est normal que tu sois confuse _medit t'elle

_-Vous trouvez ? Moi je ne le pense pas. J'ai voulu mourir et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je parle avec vous et que vous me prenez pour une folle._

_-Voyons, ne dis pas ça je… _

Je la coupe et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

_- bien sur que si. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi une fille comme moi voudrait mourir. Que ma vie est parfaire, que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour avoir une longue et heureuse vie. Et bien vous vous trompez. Ma vie n'a rien d'un conte de fée. C'est un enfer au quotidien. _

_- Ce que je crois, Lily, c'est que tu souffres beaucoup. Et que tu as pensé que le seul moyen de mettre fin à ce calvaire était de mourir. Mais tu te trompes et je dois te le dire. Je suis certaine que je peux t'aider et c'est ce que je vais faire._

_- Ah oui, comment ? Je ne crois pas que vous puissez m'aider et de toute façon, je ne veux pas de votre aide._

_-Pourquoi, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ? _

_- Parce que vous ne pouvez rien. Je suis perdue, et je dérange. On me l'a assez répété._

_-Qui vous a dit ça ? _

_-…_

_- Lily, répond moi ! C'est très grave._

_-..._

_-Lily, je ne le répèterai pas. Tout ce qui se dit ici est confidentiel._

_- Je veux m'en aller, tout de suite._

_- Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? _

_-Non ! _

Amy se tue, Elle me regarde sans comprendre. Je ne dis rien. Je sens que mes larmes commencent à monter alors je fixe la lampe. C'est une astuce pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une pleurnicharde. Amy relève la tête et me dit :

_-Voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi. Je te comprends, de toute façon, c'est trop tôt et tu es instable. Je vais demander qu'on te place dans un service pour trouble psychiatrique. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que tu sois folle. Mais tu as besoin de repos et d'être soutenue. De plus, un médicomage a entendu la dispute avec tes parents. Je pense que c'est mieux pour toi qu'ils restent à l'écart. Ils pourront venir te voir seulement si tu es d'accord. Ca te va ? _

_- Oui, je ,je crois _

_- Mais il y a une condition, Je vais te suivre. Tu auras un rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Et tu devras me dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur._

_- D'accord_

La -dessus, nous quittons son bureau. En me ramenant dans ma chambre elle me dit qu'une fois mon état physique stable, je quitterai l'hôpital et j'irai dans un institut spécialisé.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je retrouve mes parents. Je vois à leur visage qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés. Qu'importe, je me dirige vers mon lit et me recouche. Amy se présente en tant que la Psycomage Amélia Collins. Elle leur demande de la suivre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur dit, mais j'entends mon père hurler « C'est hors de question » Puis, plus rien. Je déteste être mise à l'écart. Ca me donne la sensation d'être indésirable ou irresponsable, parfois les deux. Et ça me rend triste. Heureusement M infirmier canon entre dans ma chambre. Il est trop mignon. Il s'avance vers moi, un plateau dans les mains. Doucement, il tire la tablette vers moi et dépose mon repas dessus.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas si mauvais que ça en à l'air, _ironise-t-il en voyant ma grimace

_-Vous dites ça parce que vous n'avez pas à le manger. _

_-Sûrement _

Il quitte alors la pièce. Je me penche sur l'assiette. Ca m'a l'air infâme, mais j'ai vraiment faim. Je saisi le couteau et coupe ma viande. On dirait une semelle de cuir, elle est super dure à couper. Je m'acharne pendant quelques minutes puis j'abandonne. Je regarde la purée et la goûte. Franchement, je m'attendais à pire. Je finis le dîner par un yaourt. Je repousse la tablette et ferme les yeux. Je suis fatiguée, cette journée a été éprouvante. Je commence à m'endormir quand je sursaute, le couteau ! Je regarde la tablette, ouf il est encore là. Je le saisis et le cache sous le matelas. Ce soir, je vais croire en Amy. Mais si les choses ne s'arrangent pas, je n'hésiterai pas.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je découvre mes frères. Ils me regardent d'un air inquiet. Je les fixe un long moment. Je me sens mal. J'observe Albus, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé. Une part de moi le déteste, sans lui je serai en paix. S'il n'avait pas eu cette salope de curiosité il serait resté en bas. Il n'aurait pas eu l'idée de monter voir ce qui était arrivé à sa petite sœur chérie.

_Lily _ditAlbus_, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu allais mal ? _

_- …_

_- Ecoute, je sais que j'ai merdé ok, _s'écria James_ J'aurais du être plus présent, venir plus souvent à la maison. Mais tu savais que tu pouvais venir me voir à tout moment_

_-…_

_- Je vois, Madame ne veut pas parler. Ben tu sais quoi, tu es égoïste. Tu n'as pas pensé à nous. Tu t'es dit qu'on s'en moquerai, ben non figure-toi ! Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre de toi, de tes manières, tu te fais passer pour une victime mais t'en ai pas une. Je vois des gens qui souffrent beaucoup plus que toi et ils ne se foutent pas les poignets en l'air pour autant._

_- Une potion dit Lily à voix basse. C'était une potion_

Sur mes mots, James quitte la pièce. Albus se lève pour le suivre.

_-Je suis désolé Al, je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça. Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir._

Albus me regarde avec tristesse et dit :_ oui, je sais. Mais tu ne réfléchis jamais aux conséquences de tes actes. _Sur ce, il quitte ma chambre_. _

* * *

**Déjà Bonne année à toutes et à tous :D **_  
_

**Ensuite j'espère que vous avez bien aimé si oui, pensez à une review, ça fait toujours plaisir 3  
**

**A la prochaine ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis allongée dans mon lit, exténuée. Aujourd'hui, j'ai quittée l'hôpital pour me rendre dans un institut spécialisé. Son nom Alastoria institute. Je n'ai pas encore visité tout l'établissement. Quand j'y suis arrivée, j'étais trop fatiguée. Il faut dire que le trajet entre St Mangouste et Alastoria a été mouvementé.

**Flash back **

Amy me regarde la mine sombre, étonnant pour quelqu'un censé me redonner la joie de vivre. Je cherche son regard, mais elle fuit mes yeux.

_- Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça Lily, _dit Amy_. Avec tes parents nous étions d'accord pour ne parler à personne de ta tentative de suicide. Mais il semble que quelqu'un est averti la presse. Du coup, une centaine de journalistes attend devant l'hôpital._

_-oh _

Non sérieusement, le monde magique entier va être au courant et tout ce que je trouve à dire c'est « oh ». J'ai vraiment un problème. Faut que je tente autre chose

_- Ben, ça craint _

Amy me regarde bizarrement. Elle devait sûrement s'attendre à une crise de larme et pas à « oh » et « ça craint » Elle a raison, je ne me reconnais plus. Depuis que je suis arrivée, je pleure à toutes les séances et pas que : hier un médicomage m'a demandé si ça aller et j'ai fondu en larmes.

_-Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, mais, c'est bien _ajoute Amy avec empressement_, très bien. Je suis contente que tu ne paniques pas. Ca prouve que tu fais des progrès enfin je ne sais pas trop. (_Après une courte pause_)Mais bon, du coup tes parents cherchent qui a bien pu vendre la mèche surtout que peu de personnes étaient au courant. Bon et bien voilà qui clôture la séance d'aujourd'hui. Tu crois être capable de retourner à ta chambre seule ? _

_- oui,oui, pas de problème._

Rien de mieux qu'une balade dans les couloirs pour se dégourdir les jambes. Au fur et à mesure que j'arpente les couloirs, j'imagine la tête de mes amies. Elles doivent être déconcertées et se demandent ce qui a pu m'arriver. Et ma famille aussi, je pense que mes parents n'ont pas prévenu beaucoup de monde à coup sur, ils leur ont dit que j'étais tombée dans les escaliers. C'est qu'il ne faut pas faire honte au nom Potter avec une suicidaire.

J'arrive à ma chambre et me rend à la salle de bain. J'ai envie d'une longue douche chaude. Je me déshabille et pour la première fois depuis mon arrivé, je me regarde dans le miroir. Mes cheveux jais sont ternes et pendent sans aucune forme dans mon dos. Leur couleur contraste avec ma peau pâle. Mes yeux bleus parcourent mon corps avec lenteur. Ils fixent longuement le reflet de mon visage. Puis mon regard se baisse, il se pose sur ma poitrine de jeune fille, d'ici quelques années elle perdra de sa fermeté. Je continue de baisser les yeux, mon ventre est légèrement rond, je n'ai jamais aimé l'exercice. J'aperçois ensuite mes cuisses celles-ci sont bien en chair trahissant mon amour pour le chocolat. Je baisse enfin la tête pour voir mes pieds. Ils sont petits, je fronce les sourcils en voyant mes orteils. Mon vernis s'écaille et je n'aime pas ça. Ma bouche forme une moue boudeuse. Je me décide enfin à monter dans la douche et ferme les yeux, appréciant le moment.

Quand je sors, la buée couvre le miroir et ma peau est rouge. Je m'habille à la hâte en voyant l'heure. C'est bientôt le moment de quitter st Mangouste. À l'instant où je me chausse, on vient toquer à ma porte.

Quand j'ouvre, deux aurores sont devant moi. Je ne les ai jamais vu et il n'est pas question que je les suive. Je regarde dans le couloir, aucun signe de mon père. Alors je leur claque la porte au nez et je retourne m'asseoir sur mon lit.

Quelques instants plus tard, trois coups rapides se font entendre juste avant que la porte s'ouvre. Dans l'encadrement : mon père.

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu leur as claqué la porte au nez ? _

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi tes toutous se trouvent ici_ ? Dis-je acerbe.

Mon père se retourne et ne cache pas sa colère. Il me fait signe de le suivre.

_- Ils sont la pour ta sécurité. Avec autant de journalistes, je m'attends à une catastrophe. Donc tu restes avec eux et tu fais ce qu'ils te disent de faire. Compris ? _

_- Mouai, je suis pas débile. D'ailleurs c'est qui qui a été voir la presse ? _

- Ce sont des _histoires d'adultes qui ne te regardent._

_- Si, ça me regarde justement, ce n'est pas toi qui vas faire la couverture des journaux demain mais moi ! _

_- Lily, ce n'est n'y le lieu ni le moment d'en parler. Maintenant tu vas descendre ces escaliers et arriver dans le hall, là il y aura des journalistes qui vont te harceler. Tu ne leur réponds pas, tu ne les regardes pas. Casey et Nicolas sont là pour les empêcher de s'approcher de trop près. Tu te diriges vers l'espace de tranlation. Une fois arrivée, on transplane ok ? _

_- Pourquoi on tranplane pas d'ici ? _

_- Ce n'est pas bon pour les appareils magiques. Ca risque de les dérégler. _

**Fin du flash back **

Tout ce passa comme il l'avait dit. Sauf que je ne mis à pleurer en voyant les journalistes, que je faillis tomber dans les pommes à cause du transplanage.

Ah oui et il semble que certains journalistes ont appris qu'on allait me placer dans cet institut. Ils sont donc venus directement ici.

Je crois que c'est ça le vrai problème. Faut dire que des dizaines de journalistes et de ados ben, ça ne fait pas bon ménage. Il a fallut plus d'une heure pour calmer les patients et trois pour virer les journalistes du hall.

Mais ce n'est pas fini. Depuis maintenant deux heures, j'entends hurler mon nom. Ces crétins de journalistes n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de se planter sous ma fenêtre. Et ça m'énerve. Raah ! J'espère que mon père va venir avec une solution sinon je me casse.

Mais en attendant, pas question de rester les bras ballants. Je sors de mon lit et chope le bac à linge sale. Je le replis d'eau bien froide, ça leur fera du bien, on est en été. J'ouvre discrètement la fenêtre et renverse l'eau sur leur tête. Et vu celle-ci, ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Dommage, ils utilisent tous un sort pour se sécher. Alors que je commence à bouder, déçu du résultat, l'un d'eux hurle « Lily est à la fenêtre » et avant que d'avoir le temps de réagir, je suis mitraillée par les flashs.

_Raaah_ ! Je calque la fenêtre et vais me réfugier dans la salle de bain. Maintenant qu'ils savent dans quelle chambre je suis, ils ont pris leurs balais pour être à ma hauteur. Ils n'énervent !

J'attends quelques minutes assise sur la cuvette des toilettes en espérant que mon père ne va pas tarder. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends des cris et des bruits de chutes. Il doit être là, pas trop tôt. J'ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Casey. Elle m'annonce que mon père m'a trouvé une autre chambre. Elle m'aide à refaire mes bagages et nous quittons rapidement la pièce.

Je crois qu'on est allé à l'autre bout de l'hosto car on a marché un petit moment quand même. Mais ça va, je crois juste que je vais mettre un peu de temps pour me repérer. Une fois devant la porte de ma nouvelle chambre j'hésite. Casey a l'air à cran comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je pique une crise. Et si elle s'attend à ce que je pique une crise, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je regarde Casey et elle me regarde, terrorisée

_- C'est quoi le piège ? _

_- Le piège, mais quel piège ? _Bafouille-t-elle_. Il n'y a pas de piège. Vas-y ouvre la porte, tu n'es impatiente de découvrir cette chambre. _

_- Ce sera la même que l'autre, elle aura la même peinture moche et un lit inconfortable. Alors réponds : c'est quoi le piège ? _

Elle était prête à craquer mais mon père a tout gâché en ouvrant la porte. Je suis rentrée dedans, septique. Soudain mon père part, presque en courant et hurle un au revoir. Je regardé la porte se refermer sur lui et je me retourne. Devant moi, une chambre avec deux lits. Sur l'un d'eux, une fille blonde aux yeux bleus. On se regarde un moment, puis je dit :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ? _

* * *

_Coucou tout le monde ;) Déjà un tout grand merci à ceux et celles qui laissent une review, ça fait super plaisir.  
_

_J'espère que ça vous plait. Je prend quelques libertés car Malfoy est une fille.  
_

_Si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez surtout pas ;) Sinon une petite idée sur la présence de Malfoy ?  
_

_Bisous et bon courage pour celles qui retournent en cours lundi :D  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Je regardé la porte se refermer sur lui et je me retourne. Devant moi, une chambre avec deux lits. Sur l'un d'eux, une fille blonde aux yeux bleus. On se regarde un moment, puis je dis :_

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ? _

- Je t'en pose des questions, Potter ?!

Elle ne me regarde plus, ses yeux fixent le plafond. Je me déplace dans la chambre. Elle est plus grande que l'autre, il le faut bien avec deux lits. La porte de la salle de bain est ouverte. Je jette un œil. Il y a un bain. C'est étrange, ils n'ont pas peur que je me tranche les veines ?

Cela fait quelques minutes que je suis là, assise sur mon lit. Il y a un silence pesant. On s'échange de tant en tant des regards. Je connais Malfoy, elle attend le bon moment pour me lancer une réplique méchante. Et si elle veut me faire du mal, elle y arrivera. Seulement, si elle est là, c'est qu'elle a aussi un point faible. Celui que je n'ai jamais trouvé. Il faut que je le découvre, que je la brise avant elle. Mais je ne vois pas du tout comment m'y prendre.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte, la personne entre. C'est une femme qui apporte des plateaux- repas. Elle les dépose devant nous. Etrangement, ils ne contiennent pas la même chose. Celui de Malfoy est très appétissant, il y a des lasagnes, alors que moi j'ai des légumes et de la viande. Elle me regarde, elle a l'air en colère.

_- Potter, passe moi ton plateau-repas_

_- Pourquoi ? _

_-Tu veux le mien et je veux le tien. Donc on échange._

J'hésite, il doit y avoir un piège. Elle est trop gentille, ce n'est pas normal. Mais ces lasagnes ont l'air trop bonne alors j'accepte. Elle semble ravie. Rapidement, elle met la viande de coté et entame les légumes. Elle avale cinq haricots avant de repousser le plateau.

- _Tu n'as pas faim ? _

_-Mêle toi de tes lasagnes. _

_- OK, je disais ça pour faire la conversation._

_-Depuis quand tu veux en avoir une avec moi ? _

_- Le silence est vraiment pesant, de plus, je risque de passer un bout de temps ici._

C'est ça Lily amadoue la et mets la en confiance. Elle parlera plus facilement de son problème.

_-Non_

_-Quoi non ? _

_-Non, je n'ai pas faim._

Les jours défilent, les tensions entre Malfoy et moi sont moindres. Dans mes rendez-vous, j'apprends à mettre des mots sur mes émotions. Je me sens plus légère et moins vide. Je commence à me sentir mieux avec les autres et ça se voie. Désormais je participe à des activités de groupe. Aujourd'hui,on fait de la cuisine. J'aime ça. J'ai toujours été attirée par la pâtisserie mais j'avais peur d'échouer. Je me rends compte que l'on apprend de ses erreurs. Si on la pâte est trop épaisse alors on mettra plus de lait la prochaine fois. En fait, c'est comme les potions avec le plaisir de déguster ce qu'on a fait.

Malfoy n'est pas là, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression que la nourriture la dégoûte. Quand l'activité se termine, j'observe le résultat. Pour la première fois, mes macarons sont comme je le voulais. Ils sont dorés comme le soleil et garnis consciencieusement de caramel au beurre salé. Je les prends avec moi et me déplace doucement jusqu'à ma chambre, où je vais les placer dans le mini-frigo. On dit qu'ils sont meilleurs le lendemain.

Puis, je retourne le en bas. C'est bientôt l'heure du repas. Depuis une semaine, je mange dans le réfectoire. Je crois que ça m'aide. Amy le pense aussi. C'est vrai que lors du repas, on est six par table. Pendant qu'on mange on parle de tout et de rien. J'ai bien accroché avec Ava. C'est une fille géniale avec elle je peux parler sans retenu. Je n'ai jamais compris la raison de sa présence. Elle paraît tout à fait normale. Parfois, elle pleure mais si elle le fait c'est que quelqu'un l'a blessée.

Quand je remonte dans ma chambre, je décide de me coucher. Je suis fatiguée, les séances font remonter des souvenirs éprouvants. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain sans me douter que Cassidy est dedans. J'ouvre la porte et la découvre, agenouillé devant les toilettes. Elle ne me remarque pas, je reste quelques instants dans l'encadrement de la porte, sans réagir. Puis, je quitte la pièce, traverse ma chambre, claque la porte et pars en courant dans les couloirs.

Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je cours, sans m'arrêter. Je dévale les escaliers et tombe. Je ferme les yeux, j'ai mal.

Quand je les ouvre, je suis toujours par terre. J'essaie de bouger mais mon corps souffre. Je parviens à toucher ma tête, je sens un liquide chaud et gluant. Mon cri est aigu. J'espère que quelqu'un va venir. J'attends mais personne ne vient, je suis à terre paralysée. Je ferme les yeux et imagine que c'est la fin, ma fin. J'ai souhaité tant de fois que ce jour arrive et au moment ou ça se passe enfin, je veux vivre.

Après 3 jours en soin intensif, je sors enfin. Pourtant, je sens bien qu'on ne va pas me lâcher pour l'accident. En effet, pour tout le monde, cet accident est une tentative de suicide. J'ai beau dire que non, personne ne me croit. Je me sens seule, terriblement seule. Si j'avais l'espoir de sortir un jour de cet endroit, le voilà réduit au néant. Quand je regagne ma chambre, je me sens mal, j'ai la nausée. Et cette image me rappelle la vision de Malfoy au-dessus des toilettes. Autant dire que ça n'arrange pas mon état. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie : quitter cette chambre. Mais je ne le peux pas. Je dois me reposer d'après les médicomages. Je suis donc contrainte de rester là. Je ne peux plus aller à la bibliothèque, me promener dans les jardins. Rien, nada. Si je pouvais au moins manger avec les autres…

J'ai enfin compris la raison de la présence de Malfoy. Après réflexion, je suis vraiment idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé. Ses malaises à Poudlard auraient dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, tout comme sa maigreur. Je ne parle même pas de sa façon d'agir ici, à l'institut. Je me sens impuissante et triste. Oui, on ne s'aimait pas,on se détestait même. Mais je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ça. De s'affamer jusqu'à la mort.

Je me sens faible, mes yeux sont lourds. En les fermant,je me demande si demain sera moins pénible.


End file.
